The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for wrapping the periphery and sealing the ends of cylindrical packages with stretch film material. Such apparatus and method has particular applicability to large cylindrical package, such as rolled webs of filter material and other similar rolls of material in which it is important to not only wrap the periphery or sides, but also to seal the ends to prevent entry of moisture and dust into the package during subsequent shipment and storage.
The only known procedures for utilizing stretch film in such a wrapping procedure which completely seals the ends would be by use of apparatus similar to that shown in the Lancaster et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,867,806 in which the periphery is first wrapped, then separate caps are applied to the ends of the package, whereupon wrapping of the side then continues which seals the end caps thereto. Further, the stretch film material which is applied to the package must be of a width greater than the length of the package in the Lancaster et al patent, as is the case in all the other prior art known to the applicants.